Refresh Magic (3.5e Spell)
Noticing that your spell is about to expire, you infuse it with magical energy to keep it going for another thirty or so seconds. You can use refresh magic to prolong ongoing spells that have been cast on a creature or object, to temporarily bolster the magical abilities of a magic item, to prolong ongoing spells (or at least their effects) within an area, or to prevent another spellcaster from countering or dispelling a spell. Refresh magic can prolong spell-like effects just as it does spells. Note: A spell with a duration of instantaneous or permanent can't be prolonged (in the former case, the spell's over almost as soon as it begins, and in the latter, the spell lasts forever anyways), and refresh magic cannot prolong a concentration-dependent continuous magical effect if its caster ceases to concentrate on it. You can choose to use refresh magic in one of three ways: a targeted refresh, an area refresh, or an anti-dispel: Targeted Refresh: One object, creature, or spell is the target of the refresh magic spell. You make a refresh roll (1d6 + ½ your caster level, maximum +5 at level 10) for the spell or for each ongoing spell currently in effect on the object or creature. You add the result of the refresh roll to the number of units (rounds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, years, etc., as listed in the spell description) remaining in the spell's duration. If a spell can be ended early by a part of its own effect (such as being discharged, a target succeeding on a saving throw, being dismissed, its caster losing concentration on it, etc.), refresh magic only extends the spell's maximum duration; it does not prevent the spell from ending early if its conditions are met. A spell whose effects are modified throughout its duration (such as ''storm of vengeance'' or ''creeping cold''Spell Compendium) continues to change following the same pattern. A spell designed to last for a static amount of time, not affected by caster level in a formulaic fashion (such as creeping cold, which is designed to last for 3 rounds) cannot be made to have a remaining duration longer than its given maximum duration (creeping cold, for instance, can have no more than 3 rounds remaining at any given time through refresh magic). If you target an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing spell (such as a monster summoned by monster summoning), you make a refresh roll to prolong the spell that conjured the object or creature. If the object that you target is a magic item, you make a refresh roll to bolster the item's magic - temporarily if the item's magic is permanent, or permanently if it can be depleted (such as a wand). Items that are explicitly single-use, such as potions and scrolls, do not get extra uses; instead, add half of your refresh roll to the item's caster level (this effect lasts until the item is expended, but gets erased if the item's properties are suppressed or erased by dispel magic, ''mage's disjunction'', or a similar spell). For items with charges (2 or more uses), you add your refresh roll to the remaining number of charges if the maximum is 50 (this ignores any rules stating that an item can't be discharged, but not any rules that make something terrible happen if the item is overcharged!) If the maximum number of charges is not 50, divide 50 by the item's maximum number of charges, then divide your refresh roll by the result, rounding down to the nearest whole number (minimum 0). (This decreases the amount of charges that can be restored to an item with a low maximum, and makes it nigh-impossible to refresh the charges of an item with a very low capacity.) An item that can be used a limited number of times in a given interval gains a number of uses equal to half your refresh roll (if it has more uses remaining than it has per interval when it regains uses, its number of uses is still reset to however many it normally has per interval). For items that have or grant a bonus, that bonus is increased by half your refresh roll for 1d4 rounds. Recharging magic items can be dangerous! An item that has charges or a limited number of uses per interval can only be guaranteed to be recharged if its spell level is 2nd or lower. If the spell level of the item is 3rd or higher, there is a cumulative 20% chance per spell level above 2nd that the item being recharged will explode, utterly destroying it (it can't even be restored by ''wish'' or ''miracle'']) and dealing 1d6 points of backlash damage to you per spell level of the item plus 1d4 backlash damage per charge it contained (including the charges granted to it by refresh magic), plus that same amount of damage as raw magical energy to anything within a 5-foot radius of the exploding item (which may very well include you!) A Reflex save is allowed for half damage from the explosion for any creature caught in the explosion (the one that had the exploding item on its person at the time takes a -5 penalty), and all creatures caught in the explosion are allowed to apply spell resistance. Intelligent items are entitled to a Fortitude save to resist exploding, and an artifact that would explode simply fails to be recharged instead. (The exception to this rule is a ''staff of the magi'', which explodes as if it had been used to perform a retributive strike, either obliterating whomever was holding it or sending him/her to another plane without a Reflex save. This also happens if this spell causes a ''staff of power'' to explode.) Area Refresh: When refresh magic is used in this way, the spell affects everything within a 20-foot radius. For each creature within the area that is the subject of one or more spells, you randomly choose one of those spells with any method that the GM deems appropriate (picking cards, d% roll, etc.) and make a refresh roll to prolong that spell. (The DM may choose to stack the chances in any way he sees fit, but either granting each spell an equal chance to be affected or giving better odds to spells with a higher caster level is recommended.) For each object within the area that is the target of one or more spells, you make refresh rolls as with creatures. Magic items are not affected by an area refresh. For each ongoing area or effect spell whose point of origin is within the area of the refresh magic spell, you can make a refresh roll to prolong the spell. Ongoing spells whose area merely overlaps that of the refresh magic spell are unaffected. If an object or creature that is the effect of an ongoing spell (such as a monster summoned by monster summoning) is in the area, you can make a refresh roll to prolong that spell in addition to refreshing a spell targeting it. Anti-Dispel: Refresh magic can be used to counter any spell being used to terminate a magical effect, as long as that spell is 2nd-level or lower (3rd-level or lower for druids, as refresh magic is a 4th-level spell for druids.) When used in this way, refresh magic targets a spellcaster and is cast as a counterspell. Refresh magic is always capable of countering ''dispel magic'' (but not necessarily a more powerful variant); likewise, ''dispel magic'' and its more powerful variants can counter refresh magic without needing to roll a dispel check. To counter a spell of 3rd to 6th level other than ''dispel magic'' (or a spell of 4th to 6th level if cast by a druid), a dispel check is necessary, just as if you were casting ''dispel magic''. (Just like ''dispel magic'', the dispel check is 1d20 + your caster level, maximum + 10, against a DC of 11 + the other spell's caster level.) Refresh magic is not powerful enough to defeat ''mage's disjunction'', ''antimagic field'', or other spells of 7th level and higher; attempts to use it to counter or negate such spells automatically fail. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Spell Category:User:Luigifan18